Summer Festival
by Kittythekatty
Summary: When the Guardians receive a summons form Mother Nature to attend a six month gathering/Festival of Immortals, you don't reject the summons. The Guardians have no idea what they are in for. Six months of fun and fans can get a little crazy. Jack doesn't expect much to happen, but he might meet that special someone. Chapter one: Do the Guardians have a packing issue?
1. Introduction

**A/n: I usually write Star Trek fics, but I have decided to write a Rise of The Guardians fic after seeing the movie (lov ed it!) and reading my friend's (sam2934) fics like Capturing Spirits and The little things. The descriptions of the season spirits are generously donated from sam2934. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

After saving Easter (and the world) from Pitch, the guardian resumed their lives . Most of the time they kept their distance, being busy; but they always kept in touch. Often, the group would gather at North's workshop and each guardian woul d regale the other guardians, and yetis and elves about their adventures. (It was always Jack who seemed to get in trouble with Mother Nature.) Everything was peaceful and rather boring until the envelope arrived.

It was a normal, quiet day at North's workshop. North was hosting every guardian at his house/workplace. Today it was quiet as the yeti's had a day off and he w as the only one awake. North sat in a large armchair sipping his eggnog spiked with rum. Normally, the only alcohol he would partake in was vodka, but because t he Guardians were crashing at his place; well...Today was an exception especially last night; Jack had decided to freeze some elves and create a new work of art titled: "Elfsicle" It took the yeti's several hours and three blowtorches to unfreeze the elves. North hoped today would be a bit more peaceful. The sound of fluttering interrupted his train of thought. Curiously, he picked it up and not so delicately ripped it open. Inside was an elegant iridescent piece of stationary. The words looked to be handwritten in a flowing script. It read:

_Santa Claus, Sandman, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost are all _

_cordially invited to The Gathering of the Immortals. I understand that this is the first Gathering that _

_the Guardians have all attended and I have included a document to help all of you adjust. Your presence is however mandatory._

_Cheerful Regards,_

_Mother Nature._

North's bushy eyebrows shot up immediately after reading the letter. He had to show the Guardians the invitation. It was strange how Mother Nature invited them and then said that their presence was mandatory. He had heard of the Gathering, but had never h ad a chance to attend. How would he get the other Guardians to come to him and read the invitation An idea popped into h is head as Phil the yeti shuffled by wearing a light blue bathrobe and slippers that looked similar to elf shoes(complete with the bells!) North asked the yeti to come over to where he was sitting. Phil reluctantly complied. North excitedly whispered in his ear. Twenty seconds later, Phil was playing Reveille (Very badly) on a bugle. Suddenly, four sleepy and suddenly alert guardians clad in their pajamas appeared with their weapons drawn.

"Stand down everyone! There is nothing attacking us. I just asked Phil to find a vay to get your attention. I wished eet didn't have to do vith a bugle though." North quickly explained. This earned a groan from the four tired Guardians and they were beginning to trudge back to bed. "Wait! Come back here! We have received a summons from Mother NATURE!" Hearing this, the Guardians stopped and turned around.

"Wait. You're telling me that Mother Nature _The_ Mother Nature?!" Tooth exclaimed. North was about to explain but Tooth cut him off. "We are meeting the queen of Nature, Mother of the Man in the Moon, Co- Leader of every immortal spirit?! And she w ants us to meet her?" Tooth squealed. Sh e looked like she was about to faint from excitement. North cleared his throat, which effectively killed Tooth's excitement.

"Mother Nature is has- I mean is summoning us for a Gathering." North sighed. Jack raised his hand.

"What's a Gathering and have you ever been to one?" Jack looked genuinely confused. That was probably due to lack of sleep and then seeing Tooth swoon.

"I've never been to one. They were only held every 1,000 years. When I became a Guardian, a Gathering had recently passe d. I've heard from some older Immortals that everyone has a great time. It's like a festival where everyone can catch up with one another. Occasionally some of t he...younger spirits are married or the are 'going steady'. It's similar to ancient tribal gatherings where sons and daughters are exchanged. The festival last for a bout six months. But its not just any festival. There is a battle tournament, weather control completion, booths where you can find a pet, and every food imaginable. It starts in three days," North explained.

"What are we waiting for?! We need to pack clothes,weapons...Oh! I need to coordinate my fairies and recruits to gather all of the teeth while I'm gone..." Tooth continued to ramble on about finding Jack and Bunny something to wear.

~Three hours later~

They had done the near impossible. In three hours, the Guardians managed to pack up enough clothes, weapons, gold, and miscellaneous objects to last them six months. Tooth had managed to coordinate her fairies, leaving Baby Tooth in charge to gather every loose tooth. Bunny had several of his minion egg things to watch over his warren and North placed Phil in charge of toy-making and elf supervising. Jack didn't have to do anything since it was late spring/early summer, so he just helped Tooth pack all of the outfits she chose and the weapons North had created for each of the Guardians onto North's sleigh. Finally, everyone had finished packing and loading (and took their bathroom breaks) and were now seated in the sleigh. They took off and entered a portal that had opened up as soon as they exited the North Pole. Three confused Guardians turned to look at North who shrugged. After exiting the portal, they entered a gorgeous glade.

Spending time at the North Pole, North did not get to see many meadows or glades. Seeing this glade was like entering a new world. There were spheres of light bobbing around glittering waterfalls that did not appear to have any source. Below them was an elegant castle surrounded by several smaller buildings that North assumed that was where they would stay for six months. Fairies and other spirits flitted around, some carrying messages and some just having a good time. A Fairy squadron flew around the sleigh directing it towards a glowing landing strip. Some of the fairies giggled and waved at Jack. It seemed that their newest Guardian was a favorite to many immortals. The sleigh made a gentle landing and the Guardians got off. Immediately some of the fairies began unloading the ridiculous amount of luggage off of the sleigh.

A young lady approached the group. She was dressed in light green robes edged with a silver trim that complemented blonde hair that was flowing in a non-existing wind. She looked about 18-19 years old.

"You are the Guardians I presume?" The lady asked. Her voice was clear, though one could hear a slight tone of envy in her voice. The group nodded.

"Please follow me to the throne room. Mother Nature is waiting to speak to you." she finished crisply.

* * *

**A/n: So I hope this wasn't too bad. I will try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Meeting a Rival

**A/n I will try to update weekly. Reviews are greatly appreciated**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"You are the Guardians I presume?" The lady asked. Her voice was clear, though one could hear a slight tone of envy in her voice. The group nodded._

_"Please follow me to the throne room. Mother Nature is waiting to speak to you." she finished crisply._

* * *

"Oh my, Is my hair flowing again? That happens when I'm nervous." The Lady frantically asked. She attempted to smooth her hair down, which almost worked. The tips of her hair still floated as if they had a mind of their own. She quickly turned around, walking towards the palace. The Guardians followed lady walked to the large gilded doors of the front palace. They were currently closed so a draft wouldn't upset any decorations. The lady (Whose name the Guardians still didn't know) made a gesture to stand back. Not wanting to know what would happen to them if they didn't stand back, they were now quickly standing five feet behind the lady. She cracked her knuckles, and bent down slightly. Taking a deep breath, the lady made a sweeping gesture with one arm, then pushed the air in front of her forwards. The wind responded to her movements and gently blew open the doors.

"I always enjoy doing that," she smugly responded. Seeing that the Guardians were shocked at her display of wind power, she questioned, "Hello? Are you still here? Please follow me. Right this way." The lady pointed towards a slightly hidden staircase. "Come on! Mother Nature does not like to be kept waiting." Jack stepped forward.

"Sorry about that...What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Somare." She tersely responded. It sounded like she said 'Summer' and immediately bad memories of mean spirited spirits (No joke intended) resurfaced. Before he could open his mouth to release some bitter insults but she cut him off.

" It's fine. Um, my name isn't to be confused with 'Summer' S-O-M-A-R-E is how you spell my name. Not S-U-M-M-E-R; my older brat of a sister. I mean, we both help with season changing but... You know, I think I'll shut up now." Somare had kept an even tone, though it got more high pitched towards the end of her rambling. There was a slight note of bitterness when she mentioned her older sister. The group climbed the stairs. They would all agree that climb up the many stairs was probably one of the most awkward situations. They exited the stairwell and entered a spacious throne room. On the throne sat a beautiful woman. "I've been expecting you. Have a seat," the woman said. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Mother Nature." She had a pleasant voice, it could be compared to a flowing brook.

Beautiful was probably the best word to describe Mother Nature. Not Pretty, or cute; just Beautiful Jack would have expected to look like an old lady. An old lady who would probably smell like rose perfume and maybe dirt. She had silver hair that was neatly braided and slight crinkles around her eyes, perhaps smile lines. Those were the only sign of Mother Nature's...advanced age. And maybe her slightly wrinkly hands. But that was about it. She had a regal air but it wasn't haughty, it was motherly (No joke intended). Jack suddenly felt the urge to hug her, but decided against it as he didn't want to be turned into a banana slug. She rose and curtseyed to the Guardians. The group stood there stiffly for a few moments before they saw Somare frantically gesturing for the group to bow back. They managed to bow without accidently getting implaed by Jack's staff.

"It is an honor to have you here," Mother Nature said to the guardians. Tooth looked like she was going to faint from excitement. "I hope you will be able to attend the opening ball." At that moment, the sound of a record scratching passed thorught their minds. 'A ball?' Tooth thought. 'Oh I need to pick out an outfit. Decisions,decisions.'

'A ball?' Jack thought. 'if there's something to do beside dance, I'm good.'

Everyone else's thoughts were interrupted by Mother Nature's interruption. "You are dismissed." immediately Somare escorted the group down the stairs. They engaged in a lively conversation about who would win the tournament this year (Somare had her money on the Bunny, while Sandy had his on the Leprecon). The group had exited the stairwell and were discussing plans of going out to grab a bite when they were greeted by a nasal, snotty tone.

"Oh little sister...Hanging out with the C-listers? After all these years I thought better of you Somare." cooed a Woman clad in scandalous clothing. The conversation had stopped and Somar'e face slowly started turning red with rage.

"Hello Jackie! It's **nice **to see you again." cackled the annoying voice of...Summer.

* * *

**A/n: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn... What happens with Summer in the next chapter? Will there be a cat fight? Find out next week!  
**


End file.
